The broad objectives and specific aims of the Virginia Mason CCOP are as follows: 1) To increase accrual to CCOP treatment by seven patients per year, achieving a total of 100 patients per year by 2002. 2) To increase accrual to Cancer Control and Prevention Trials protocols with a similar goal of 100 patients per year by 2002. Achievement of this goal will depend in part on the availability of major cancer prevention trials to replace the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial and Prostate Cancer Prevention Trial when accural to these trials is completed. 3) To bring the advantages of state-of-the-art cancer treatment and cancer control trials to patients in metropolitan Seattle and in smaller communities in western Washington and Alaska by strengthening and expanding both the core institution participation in the activities of the CCOP and our relationship with the component institutions, Valley Medical Center (Renton, Washington), Evergreen Medical Center (Kirtland, Washington), Olympic Memorial Hospital (Port Angeles, Washington), Providence Medical Center (Anchorage, Alaska), the North Idaho Cancer Center (Coeur d'Alene, Idaho), and the physicians who practice in these hospitals. 4) To seek out and develop relationships with other medical institutions in the Pacific Northwest and Alaska, hoping to expand the number of component institutions committed to the goals and directions of the VM CCOP. An initial priority is to incorporate Group Health Cooperative of Puget Sound into the VM CCOP. 5) To seek ways of increasing involvement of minorities and women in cancer trials, particularly Cancer Control and Prevention Trials by reaching out to the African-American and Asian communities in Seattle.